Angels & Demons
by deep in the high
Summary: COMPLETE. Something changed between Lily and James in their seventh year to make them change from two people who hated each other into two people with an incredible, unbreakable love. This is their story. LJ SBOC RLOC
1. Train

Hey guys. I thought I'd try my hand at Harry Potter. There will be a poll at the bottom, so submit you're request with you're review.

----------------------------------------

Angels and Demons

Chapter I — Full Moon

"Oh, James!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, hugging her seventeen-year-old son as he struggled uncomfortably. "We are going to miss you so much!" She wailed and James pulled away.

"See you in a year, son." His father said, sadness mixed into his tone and James nodded.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." He said and stepped onto the train and going to the end compartment. He opened the door to reveal three girls, one with curly red hair and emerald eyes. The one standing up had black hair and looked Asian, her hair straightened and choppy, reaching between her chin and her shoulders. The third girl was stretched across the other seat, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs just reaching her eyelashes as she listened to the Asian talking.

"Evans. Seta. Monroe." He acknowledged their presence and they glared at him. The short Asian narrowed her black eyes and walked towards him slapping him. She pushed James out of the compartment and slammed the door, denying him access.

"Prongs, go on in. It's our compartment. It has been since first year." A black haired boy came up to him, shaking the handsome shaggy hair from his face. James stepped aside for the boy to try.

"Good Luck, Padfoot." James warned his friend who shrugged off the words and opened the door.

"Hello, Evans, Monroe." He said coldly, turning to the Asian standing up. "Good Morning, Amarante. How are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound smooth. "Want to hang out sometime?"

"No, Black." The girl spat at him and stared at him menacingly, her eyes full of hate and anger. "I don't go out with jerks. I already made that mistake with Potter." She said harshly, glancing at James. "Get out, Black. We were here first." She said and Padfoot stepped back in surprise as she stepped forwards and slid the door shut with a bang. Amarante scowled, turning back to her friends and smiling as if James Potter and Sirius Black had tried not to come in. "Lily, when are we leaving the station?" She asked the redheaded girl.

"A few minutes, Ama." She responded and Amarante tossed her head back, collapsing into the seat beside Lily. "Jenny, what are you reading?" She asked the blonde.

"Call me Jenn, okay? I'm reading Angels and Demons. It's a muggle book written by Dan Brown." Jenn Monroe replied, reminding her friends of the preferred nickname for the seventh time in the past seven years.

"Okay…" Amarante spoke. "Lils, why is Black always nice to me and not Jenn?" She asked, obviously upset.

"It's obvious he likes you, Ama." Jenn cut Lily's answer off. Lily shot her friend a look of sympathy and stood up.

"I have to go to the meeting for the Prefects, Head Girl, and Head Boy." She said, checking her watch as the train started to move. Lily left the cabin, leaving Amarante and Jenn to chat.

"So, Ama. How was you're summer? Jenn asked, trying to make a conversation with the Gryffindor.

"Fine. We visited my family in Japan for a month." She responded. "They still don't know I'm a witch." She admitted.

"Hello, girls!" Three boys came in, Sirius Black leading Remus Lupin and a boy that Ama and Jenn had seen before, but never acknowledged. "We thought we would hang out with you three lovely ladies as this is always our compartment."

"Where's Lily?" Remus asked when Sirius had finished.

"At the meeting." Ama's response was quick as Sirius laid his grey eyes on her. "Where's James?"

"At the meeting." Sirius replied as Remus's eyes opened wide.

"Evans, come on! It was a joke!" They heard James's voice following quick footsteps down the hall.

"A joke?" They heard a yell as the footsteps stopped. "A joke?" The voice screamed. "Telling Prefects that having parties in the Great Hall is okay is not a joke!" Lily screamed. The door opened and the two entered. "Ama, what are Black and Lupin in here?" She asked, ignoring the other boy.

"They're sitting…" Ama said, stating the obvious.

"What Ama means is that they insisted they sit here because it's their compartment." Jenn informed Lily, who sat down beside the window, James sitting beside her.

"Go away, Potter." Lily scowled and turned away from James, who walked over to Sirius, Remus, and the other boy.

"Lils? When are we leaving?" Jenn repeated Amarante's question and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Soon, Jenn," Lily assured her friend and James turned away from his quiet conversation with Sirius.

"Evans, we're supposed to patrol," He reminded her as the train started to move. Lily stood up and reluctantly followed James into the hall.

"Go away, Black!" Jenn exclaimed as Sirius went and sat on her legs. "I was here first!" She shouted.

"Too bad, Monroe!" Sirius snarled. "This is _my_ seat!" He said ands Jenn wriggled, pulling her legs out from under him. "You know, Jenn, just because Amarante doesn't like me doesn't mean you have to be hostile too." Sirius suggested.

"Go to Hell, Black."

"See you there, Monroe." Sirius snapped and Jenn stood up, hurrying to the seats across and stretching her body across them. Sirius settled down on the seat he had taken from Jenn and Lupin went and sat beside him uncomfortably. The boy that Jenn and Amarante did not know sat beside Lupin, eyeing Jen. She shifted uncomfortably, and Sirius watched as she shivered under his gaze. "Wormtail, stop making Monroe uncomfortable." He snapped at the boy, Wormtail, who turned away reluctantly.

"Thanks, Black." Jenn admitted quietly.

OOO 

"I don't know, Ama." Jenn said quietly, the full moon casting moonlight through the window, illuminating the seventh year Dormitories. A howl was heard outside, but the girls shrugged it off as Jenn pulled the maroon blankets of her bed back and crawled in. "It sounds hard, especially since I grew up not caring about the future." Jenn said, referring to the divination class Amarante was trying to persuade her to take.

"Come on, Jenn!" Begged Amarante pathetically. "Don't you want to find out if someone likes you?" She asked, hoping to get Jenn's attention.

"What happens, happens, Ama. I'll deal with it when it comes. I want to take Muggle Studies. Learn about you and Lily's culture. Besides," She said, "I never liked Professor Trelawny. She always seemed weird to me. Lils, what are you taking?" She asked, and Lily looked up from her book.

"Sorry, Jenn, but I'm with Ama. I heard Sirius is in Muggle Studies with Potter."

"No, James is in Divination." Jenn replied sadly. "Black hates me, though!" She whined. "What if I get partnered up with him?" She asked, sweeping a short strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good luck, Jenn." Ama said dryly, the tone brining tears to Jenn's eyes immediately. "Sorry, Jenn. I've been around my brother for too long. Lee hates me, and I hate him. It was a reflex." She apologized and Jenn smiled slowly, looking at her friends.

"I…I…I have to tell you guys something that you can't ever repeat, okay?" She asked, pulling the two other girls close as she looked around nervously before starting.

OOO

"Prongs, full moon tonight. Ready?" Sirius Black asked his friend, who nodded his head. "Ready, Moony?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." The tall boy admitted as the two handsome boys helped him to his feet. "Might as well get it over with, right?" He asked, and The other boy, Peter Pettigrew watched as his friends nodded, and followed them out the door.

OOO

Tell me if I should continue.

_Poll: Remus/Amarante_

_Sirius/Amarante_

_Remus/Jenn_

_Sirius/Jenn._

_Vote with you're constructive criticism. _


	2. Delay

Hey guys. I thought I'd try my hand at Harry Potter. There will be a poll at the bottom, so submit you're request with you're review.

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time. If I was JK Rowling and I had thought up such a wonderful series, it would focus on James and Lily, not their idiot son. I don't own, can you tell?

----------------------------------------

Chapter II — Delay

"Prongs, today's a holiday!" Padfoot exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of pants and a t-shirt underneath his robes. James rubbed his eyes before putting the charm his mother had taught him on them so that he didn't have to wear glasses. "Moony, Wormtail, come on!"

"Padfoot, slow down!" Remus exclaimed as Sirius bounded out of the room. James went to shower and Peter left to ask Sirius something, leaving Remus alone. Remus pulled a picture out of his trunk and looked at it. It was of him, Lily, Ama, and Jenn when they were little, when they were still friends. Remus tucked it away and stood up, his heart sad that the friendship was gone and replaced with hostility.

OOO

"Lily, make Amarante stop bouncing." Requested a tired Jennifer. Amarante looked at her and stuck her tongue out. She did, however, stop bouncing on the bed and started to dig through Lily's trunk at the end of her bed. Lily shot out of bed and slapped Ama's hand away, Ama giving out a shriek of pain.

"What the Hell was that for, Lily!" She called out, nursing her hand that was now sore. "Got something you're hiding?" She asked, Jenn's interest mounting as she got out of her bed and padded across the hardwood.

"What?" Lily asked before suddenly protesting, "No!" She shouted, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. "No. Summer was like a usual summer with Petunia, Mum, and Dad." She said more calmly, the flush disappearing from her cheeks.

"Oh." Jenn said, turning away and grabbing a towel and clothes. "I'm showering, you two. Lils, you get it next." She stated before turning away and walking to the bathroom. Lily stood up, made her bed, and found robes and clothes as she waited for Jenn to come out. Ama had gotten up early, like usual, and showered before waking up her roommates. "You can have it, Lils. I'll wait. I can see Amarante wasn't able to control her hunger." She chuckled as she observed Lily, who was surrounded by air, Ama not in sight. Lily showered quickly, and dressed, hurrying out to the Common Room to meet Jenn so they could go to breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall five minutes later, where Dumbledore was talking to the students already assembled. "Unfortunately, classes will not start until next Monday. Stay in groups of at least four, and make sure someone knows where you are." He finished and food appeared on plates. The students began to chat again and Lily and Jenn made there way over to Ama, who was sitting near the back of the room. She had grabbed some pancakes and was chewing the remains quickly.

"Did you hear the start of Dumbledore's announcement?" She asked, swallowing her last bite. "Death Eaters attacked the school a few days before we got here. Classes are delayed until Dementors get here to guard the school. He said that is probably next week!" She exclaimed, grabbing some more pancakes as Lily and Jenn seated themselves and took a serving.

"That's good that classes aren't starting." Jenn told them quietly. "If I were Dumbledore, I would have sent us home." The blonde admitted and Lily nodded.

"It isn't safe here, not for us, or the first years that have no magic training." She told Ama, who looked as if she didn't care, as long as class was postponed.

"Yeah, but we have seven days to explore the school, guys. Seven days of freedom could find us a few passageways and maybe a way to Hogsmeade!" She exclaimed, and Lily looked at her.

"As Head Girl I don't think that—" Jenn rolled her eyes as Lily began, followed by a long, loud sigh from Ama. "Guys!"

"No, I think you mean girls, Evans." Sirius said, easing himself into a chair beside Lily.

"What do you want, Black?" Ama spat and James sat across from him, Remus beside him.

"Someone to go for a walk with. We're supposed to go in groups, and Peter left to hang out with Hannah Perry. Dumbledore said groups are four or more." He added, trying to sound knowledgeable.

"No. I'd rather kiss Snape." Declared Ama, while Jenn glanced at Remus.

"I'll go." She volunteered, Ama's head shooting up in surprise. "Jenn!" Her and Lily exclaimed. "You can't!" Lily exclaimed.

"And why is that, Evans?" James asked, looking up at her, connecting his brown eyes to her green ones. He lifted his hand up to his shaggy black hair to mess it up, which Lily watched distastefully.

"Because, she…she…because!" Lily shouted, exasperated. She grabbed Jenn and Ama's hands and dragged them away from the three boys.

OOO

Tell me if I should continue.

_Poll: Remus/Amarante_

_Sirius/Amarante_

_Remus/Jenn_

_Sirius/Jenn._

_Vote with you're constructive criticism. _


	3. Battle

Hey guys. Sorry for short updates, and short chapters, but my friend is attempting to teach me Korean. She's failing, though. I know one word, hello, but I can't write the other word I know, cookies. I'm learning the days of the week now!

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time. If I was JK Rowling and I had thought up such a wonderful series, it would focus on James and Lily, not their idiot son. I don't own, can you tell?

----------------------------------------

Chapter III — Battle

"Lils, whoa!" Exclaimed Ama as Lily turned around to glare at Jenn. "Lily! Calm down!"

"Jennifer Monroe!" Lily screamed when they had reached their dorm. "Why on Earth would you volunteer to go with Potter and friends?" She shrieked the question, pacing the room in her fury. She whipped out her wand, pointing it at Jenn.

"Lily!" Ama shouted, taking out her wand and shouting, "_Expelliarmus_!" The wand was forced out of Lily's grasp and flew across the room, rolling to a stop just beside Jenn's bed. Jenn was petrified as Lily scrambled to pick it up and assume her position. "_Immobulus_!" She commanded and Lily froze. They watched Lily as she struggled, and then the invisible ice shattered, causing Jenn to jump with fright as Lily cried out:

"_Incendio_!" The white-hot flames came out of Lily's wand as if she didn't care about her friend's safety. Jenn grabbed Ama and pulled her out of the way.

Whipping out her wand, Jenn thought quickly, saying the only charm she had mastered: "_Aguamenti_!" A strong train of water shot out of her wand, dousing the flames until they were nothing. "Lily!" Jenn shouted as she fired another spell, Jenn jumping out of the way.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" A voice shouted, and Jenn turned to see Sirius Black standing there, wand out as he diflected Lily's spells. He finally muttered an incantation that bound Lily, and he let his arm drop to his side. "What the Hell is wrong with you three?" He shouted finally, turning to Amarante. "I expected better from you."

"She just went like that! I have no idea how, but…but she threatened Jenn, and I didn't know what to do!" Ama explained. "I don't know why or how, I just know what happened!" She exclaimed breathlessly, her wand dropping to the floor. Jenn saw Lily fiddling with the ropes that hugged her figure tightly.

"Sirius, she's trying to get away." She said quietly, tugging on his sleeve gently. The seventh year Dorm had three extra beds, so Professor McGonagall had no choice but to let one of he sixth year girls sleep in there, instead of in the full sixth year dorm.

He flicked his wand and Lily froze in her place. "Get her to the hospital wing. There's something wrong with her."

"Wait!" Ama exclaimed, her eyes flashing with an idea. "Maybe you could help. We're supposed to travel in fours, remember? James and Remus, too?" She asked, and Sirius nodded. Ama could tell, however, that he wasn't happy about it. He lifted Lily's form and they asked James and Remus, but they refused. Sirius passed Lily to the girls, who were forced to carry her to Madame Kiline's Hospital wing. They walked back upstairs, emmerced in conversation. "Why would Lily do that?" She asked glumly, and Jenn shrugged. Suddenly, she pulled away one of the older French students and started speaking. "Savez-vous d'un charme qui pourrait inciter une fille à agir comme un manger de la morte?" she asked carefully, her French precise.

The girl throught for a moment before responding. "Oui! La malédiction d'Imperius est des utilisations-Qui Non-Être-Appelées une. Elle commande les esprits des personnes."

"Merci." Jenn replied and hurried back to Ama. "Nothing." She lied, refusing to believe it. Lily was not under some curse! She was sick, thought Jenn. Sick. Ama glanced at her as they continued walking in silence back to the dorm. She saw Sirius joking with Remus and James.

"Hey Jenn." Sirius approached her awkwardly, and she looked up at the tall boy. "I was wondering…" He paused. "Is this yours? I found it a few days ago." He finished quickly, looking flustered. Jenn eyed the book and nodded.

"Thanks." Jenn said and took the Defence Against the Dark Arts book. She then raced upstairs to the dorm to see Amarante. "Ama, guess what! Sirus Black talked to me! Even after what happened with Lily!" Ama exclaimed, hugging the girl before changing into her new robes that she had forgotten about.

"That's great, Jenn!" Ama exclaimed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Ama." Smiled Jenn as she collapsed on her bed. "Do you think Lily's going to be okay?" She asked, her voice scared.

"Lily' s strong, Jenn. I know she'll be fine." Amarante insisted as Jenn smiled weakly. She stood up and took Ama's hand, leading her down to the hospital wing so they could visit their friend.

----------------------------------------

"Ama, I lied."

"About what, Jenny?"

"Jenn!" Jenn exclaimed, irritated. "Lily was under something like the Imperious Curse." She explained, and Ama swore loudly. She took Jenn's arm and led her to Dumbledore, who was strolling by. "Hello, Professor."

"Ms. Seta, Ms. Monroe, can I help you, girls?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Professor." Ama replied, her voice low. "Lily Evans, the girl in the hospital wing, we believe she was under the Imperious Curse."

"Quite impossible, Ms. Seta. Hogwarts is quite safe."

"Then why do we have to wait for Dementors, Professor? Why can't we start classes?" Challenged Ama.

"It is a precaution the Ministry is forcing upon us." Dumbledore informed her, his voice rising. "Ms. Seta, Ms. Monroe, go to you're common room." At that moment Madame Marisa came running out of the hospital wing and stopped in front of them screaming, "Ms. Evans—She's awake!"


	4. Excusez Moi?

Hey guys. Sorry for short updates, and short chapters. I have an urge to write this today, so except lots of updates. I probably won't update for a few weeks after this because of Finals, which are worth 25 of our final grade, I believe.

IAMaMUDBLOOD: Bite me. You don't get to know. Not yet, guess. Maybe if you guess right and submit a name for a you can get you're whore in the story. She might be bad though, probably will be **(if) she is in the story. (Wink wink). You're so nice. I love you, you always review. I don't mean love you in the lesbian way, if you are a girl, but I mean I love you like I…never mind.**

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling and I had thought up such a wonderful series, it would focus on James and Lily, not their idiot son. I don't own, can you tell?

----------------------------------------

Chapter IV — Excusez-Moi ?

"She's awake, Professor!" Madame Marisa exclaimed, and Jenn and Ama ran to the Wing.

"Lils!" They screamed, hugging the tired girl. "Are you okay?"

"I hurt." Lily said. "It feels like I broke all of my bones." Madame Marisa rushed over and fed her a potion to stop the ache. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Lily." Jenn said, eyeing Ama. "Nothing. You fell down some stairs, nothing major."

"Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore approached. "You have a letter from Petunia." He said and passed her a letter, and then left the white ward majestically.

Lily,

I guess you got this, freak. Mom wants you to know you can't come home. She doesn't want a freak like you. She found out about Dad and ditched that freak too. Well, don't bother to get you're stuff either. It was sanitized and we had people take it to the Dump. Well, have fin.

You're disgusted sister,

Petunia

Lily's heart shattered and she felt hot tears collect in her tired green eyes as she stood up and fled, the note falling to the ground, tearstained. "Lily!" Ama shouted after her. "LILY!" She screamed at the fleeing girl. Jenn and her tore after the girl but lost her when Jenn tripped over something.

"Ouch!" Jenn cursed and stood up, brushing her robes off. "So, Padfoot, what time are we going out tonight?" Jenn recognized the voice immediately-James Potter.

"Whatever time Moony has to, Prongs. I can't believe we kept our secret for so long." Jenn perked up at this and strained to hear him continue. "I mean, how could nobody figure out that Moony's a werewolf and we're illegal Animagi?"

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed. That was all Jenn had to hear before she ran out of the room. "Who was there?" Remus stood up and walked over to the ground, picking up a dark blue journal with a name scrawled across the top right corner. 'Jennifer Monroe. Gryffindor.'

"Jenn. She knows now, guys. Padfoot, go get her."

"Right-o, Moons." He said and trotted off.

------

"Animagi?" Jenn asked, her voice cracking. Ama sat there in awe. "Why?"

"Remus is a werewolf, and we keep him company on his transformations." Jenn remembered her Fifth year. Werewolf weren't dangerous to other animals, but they were dangerous to other humans. "See?" Sirius finished, transforming into a big black shape that Jenn knew was a dog. He turned back as Jenn started to weep.

"What's wrong, Jenn?"

"If tonight's his transformation, Lily's in danger. She ran out into the forest, remember?" Ama's eyes shot open.

"Shit." James swore loudly and grabbed something. "Come on, Sirius. We have to get her."

"Let us come!" Pleaded Jenn, but Remus shook his head in concern.

"No, Jenn." Sirius confirmed what Remus hinted at. "We can travel faster as Animagi, and you aren't one."

"Teach us then." Amarante cut in, James shaking his head.

"It's complicated, Amarante. It took us two year to master." James started sternly. "Just let us go."

"But Lily trusts us more than you, James!" Jenn protested, but James shook his head still.

"Jenn, it's more than that. This is a matter of life and death for Lily." He bore his hazel eyes into her blue ones. "We'll bring her back. Take Remus to the front doors at eleven o clock if we aren't back. If we aren't back, we didn't find her in time. Come on, Sirius." Sirius stepped closer to him and the cloak covered them as they hurried out of the common room, undetected.

Outside, James and Sirius changed to their Animagus forms and split up. James, as a brilliant white stage, took the North and the West, trotting in between trees, his eyes searching for the white hospital wing gown. He stopped it almost immediately, but he couldn't find its owner. James hoped Lily had clothes on; he knew Madame Marisa wouldn't let you wear anything under it in the hospital wing. James continued after finding a set of footprints. He reached a fork where the footprints disappeared and called, trying to see if Lily was near. He transformed and called to her, "Lily!"

"P…P…Potter?" A weak voice asked from a few meters away. James ran to the girl. She was weak; cuts littered her face and torso. She was wearing a robe from Gryffindor, abandoned. 'It is certainly warmer than that gown,' James thought bitterly, knowing there was only one way to get Evans to the castle.

"Evans, it's me, James. Can I take you to the castle?" He asked, glancing at his watch. Ten to Eleven. "Please Evans. I'll tell you a secret about me, one that could put me in Azkaban." He begged, knowing this would get her attention. She nodded weakly and he transformed, kneeling for her to get on. He nickered softly as she struggled on and grabbed his neck tightly. James took off at a quick pace, going through Sirius's half and nickering to him to follow. Sirius raced to the willow, and James to the entrance. Remus, Amarante and Jenn were just coming outside.

He set Evans down and transformed back, Lily looking angry that he broke a law. She didn't have the voice to yell, though, so James transformed back and trotted to the group by the willow as Ama picked Up Lily's form and went back into the castle.

---

Happy? It's a happy ending for you. I have the events for this AND the sequel written out, I just need to type it. For next chapter, I am supposed to…wow, I've done like, a page of bullets already…well, next is Lily in the wing, classes, and possibly Quiddich, if I'm in a good mood. 


	5. Likes and Love

Hey guys. Sorry for short updates, and short chapters. I have an urge to write this today, so except lots of updates. I probably won't update for a few weeks after this because of Finals, which are worth 25 of our final grade, I believe.

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling and I had thought up such a wonderful series, it would focus on James and Lily, not their idiot son. I don't own, can you tell?

----------------------------------------

Chapter V — Likes and Love 

Lily's eyes fluttered open to stare into concerned hazel orbs. "You're…" Lily felt his finger touch her lips. They were dry, and Lily let her head roll back and her eyes close. "You're Ani…" She trailed off again as James sat on the stool beside the bed.

"We're Animagi." He confirmed and Lily smiled weakly. "We know it's against the law, but we did it for Moony, Remus." He added the more common name as a wave of confusion crossed her features. "See, Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was little. His Father left them because he didn't want a werewolf son, who he considered a freak." Lily looked ahead blankly. James continued, "He left. Remus was really surprised to get a letter from Hogwarts, he thought he was too dangerous to attend." Lily patted James' arm and he smiled, but his head was confused at the gesture. "He came. We found out that he was a werewolf in our fifth year, and we wanted to support him, to help Remus, to try and make his transformations more comfortable. The most we could do was to accompany him in our Animagus form.

"That was nice, James." Lily smiled.

"You think so, Evans?" James asked, using her surname like always.

"My names Lily." She said, rolling her eyes. "Duh! I like Evans, though. Will you keep calling me that?" She inquired, oblivious.

"S…sure." James stuttered and called Madame Marisa. "Is Lily okay? She isn't acting like…herself." He asked.

"She might have…oh dear." She realized and hurried to Lily's side. "Lily, what's you're last name?"

"Evans!" Lily answered easily.

"And you're siblings—do you have any?" She asked, ignoring James' presence.

"No…" Lily said, as if it were obvious.

"Madame Marisa—" James was cut off with a scream. Lily's face was pale as she looked at the piece of parchment she had found on the ground. The spine-tingling scream continued for what seemed like an eternity for James. He could only imagine the intense horror Lily was feeling as she stared at the letter addressed to her, he could only imagine her feeling of neglect. He could only imagine what her reaction to him would be. Silence engulfed the three as Lily ran out of breath. "Will she remember everything?" James asked the nurse, who shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, most of her memory will be gone forever." She admitted, but looked at James and continued with the good news. "However, she will remember piece, like friends."

"And enemies?" James asked hopefully.

"Did she know them well?"

"If yelling and arguing counts."

"She would only remember if she felt a strong connection, like love." Madame Marisa answered, and James nodded with understanding. "Ms. Evans, do you remember this man's name?"

"James Potter. E's my friend." She told the nurse, who raised an eyebrow. "I just met him today. Is he new?"

"N…Yes, Lily. James is a new student. Right, James?"

"Yes. I met you a few days ago, you might not remember though. I asked for you're transfiguration notes." James covered quickly.

"Okay…" Lily nodded, obviously clueless as to James' lie. "Sure you did, James. Can I go up to my room?" Lily asked, and Madame Marisa nodded. "Thanks, Madame." Lily said politely, let James help her up, and gave her clothes so she could change. She changed, and then James and her walked upstairs.

The next morning chirping owls knocking on the window with their beaks woke Jenn, Ama, and Lily up. Lily went and tapped back to them before opening the window and taking the letters.

"What could be so important that it couldn't wait until breakfast? Jenn asked grumpily and took the one addressed to her. It was a dull grey envelope. She gasped at the letter inside, and read the neat printing out loud:

_Dear Ms. Monroe,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic regret to inform you that this morning a Death eater attack took place at you're home in London, England. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was there. It is our sad duty to inform the relatives of the victims that the Death Eaters murdered their loved ones. _

_However, Ms. Monroe, there is some good news. The Ministry managed to apprehend_ the man suspected of murdering you're mother, brother, and Father. We here at the Ministry understand that this loss is very hard on you. The will written by you're parent stated that if they were murdered by Death Eaters that they would not have a funeral, nobody in their family would. They left their home to their daughter, you. You will take possession of the property after you're graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which you are currently attending.

Sincerely,

Marty Boggiest

Head of the Magical Defence Department

Ministry of Magic

Jenn's voice had caught in her throat halfway down the now tearstained parchment. Ama and Lily stepped forwards to hug their grieving friend as she cried into their shoulders. Eventually, Jenn asked if they could tell McGonagall that she could not attend classes because she was feeling a bit under the weather. The two consented immediately.

Classes had been reinstated late last night when the Dementors had arrived at the school and assumed their posts around the perimeter and at the doors. Jenn slipped back under her maroon covers and curled into a ball, weeping. The girls got up and dressed after reading similar letters, Lily's saying Petunia had managed to live, her parents unfortunately died of the Killing Curse. Ama's Father had died on duty. She hadn't taken it hard; they weren't close at all. In fact, Amarante couldn't care less about her father's welfare after her had beaten her until the Ministry gave him a warning for Child Abuse.

Lily gathered her Transfiguration books and went downstairs to see James and Sirius talking with Ama. "Hey Sirius, Ama. Hi, James." Sirius eyed James weirdly, who replied with:

"Hey Evans. Me and Sirius should get to Charms, so, bye." He said, grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him away. "Sirius, Lily lost her memory!"

"And that's good?" He asked.

"She doesn't remember us. I might actually have a chance with her, Sirius!"

"So why are you calling her Evans?" Sirius asked.

"She asked me to, said she liked it, Padfoot. Would you like it if we called you Black? No, but at least Evans is semi normal."

"I guess…but James, what if she remembers?"

"Madame Marisa said that she would only remember me as her enemy if she really actually loved me. Sirius, I love her." James confessed as him and Sirius grabbed some toast in the Great Hall before proceeding to Charms. "I mean, I never really thought about it, but Lily's special, you know."

"You mean special like Ama?"

"You like Amarante?"

"You don't?" Sirius asked, oblivious to James liking Lily. They entered the room as James shook his head and whispered:

"I told you, I'm in love with Lily, and I think she likes me."

------------

_This is four pages, people. Longer, shorter? What. Tell me in you're review._


	6. Animagi

Hey guys. Getting bored yet? I'm so tired today, I'm trying to get in character, and so that is why this might have some resemblance to Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

* * *

Chapter VI — Animagi

* * *

"Lily!" James cried, trying to catch up to her. "Evans!" Lily turned around, recognizing James's voice. "Quidditch Match today. You coming?" He asked, rustling his messy black hair with his hand.

"Are you playing, James?"

"Yep." James answered. "I'm chaser. Sirius is Beater. You should come, Evans." Lily nodded yes and James pulled her in for a quick hug. "See you there, Evans." He said and continued to run the opposite direction.

"Bye, James!" Lily called after him as Amarante walked up.

"Lily, that's Potter. He's always been Potter to you. Why are you calling him James?"

"What do you mean, Ama? He's my friend." Ama pondered this. If she told Lily the truth, her and James would go back to yelling at each other and avoiding the other group, meaning she would have no choice but to avoid Sirius.

" Sorry, Lily. I confused you with a friend back home. My cousin." Her lie was convincing enough for Lily. Ama took her hand and they went outside to the

Pitch, where the game was starting.

"Hello, everybody, welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season—Gryffindor against Slytherin!" A voice announced. Lily recognized it as a seventh year in Gryffindor. "Game has started! Potter with the quaffle, possession Gryffindor. Shoot! Interception. Malfoy with the quaffle! Passes to Flint. Passes back. Damn! Ten points for Slytherin, those slimy snake—"

"Jordan!" Lily heard McGonagall warn.

"Sorry, Professor. The Gryffindor seeker spotted something. Go, Johnny, Go! Gryffindor with the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" A burst of applause came from the crowd, and the stands emptied out.

"James is an Animagi. He saved you're life." Ama whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Evans, I can explain. I already have, For Moony—Remus!" James stammered.

"Do you not comprehend the question? I want to be taught!" Lily begged, her green eyes wide.

"Yeah, James!" Jenn whined. "Lily, have you seen Ama?"

"No."

"Sorry, Jenn." James said as she looked at him with her blue eyes.

* * *

Amarante was walking down a path in the moonlight. The moon was waxing, almost full again. The month had passed fast for Ama, so fast it was scary. It hurt her when Steve had broken up with her a few hours ago, so she ad done what he asked; disappeared. She was a sorrowful witch obsessed with muggle music, and one song came to mind. She began to sing softly, her voice cracking, and then recovering as she let the lyrics pour from her mouth:

"

_I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more."_

She finished, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Ama?" A familiar voice asked from a few feet to her left. "You ok?" It asked and Ama let her sobs overtake her, racking her body.

"Kind of…" She lied. "No. Steve, he…he cheated on me!" She burst out through the tears.

"It's okay Ama." The voice responded, and a boy came out of the shadows, pulling the girl into him chest.

"Thanks, Sirius. I really appreciate it."

* * *

"No." James answered, firmer.

"Come on, James!" The two girls begged. "I'll go out with you, James!" Lily offered, and James smiled, nodding. "Please?"

"Fine." James responded. "Fine, we'll teach you to become Animagi. Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"To find Ama, and Sirius, and then go to the Room of Requirement." Just then, Sirius came into the Common Room and James grabbed his hand, Lily taking Ama's. "Come on, Padfoot. Let's teach these girls about Animagi."

"Finally!" Remarked Ama, a smiled overtaking her face. Sirius smiled also, Remus catching up and leaving with them and they went towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Good, Jenn!" Remus said to the owl flying around. "Good job. Now switch back." The owl hesitated as she watched the redhead concentrate. Lily transformed with minimal difficulty. She looked up at James with green eyes in her form. Ama came bounding over to the other two animals, which retaliated against her. Lily bounded towards the two, her small body unfamiliar. The fox jumped onto Ama's wolf form playfully as a black dog entered the mess of animals.

"Turn back." James demanded, and the four animals transformed back sadly.

"James, that's so fun!" Lily exclaimed, looking up at the boy who smiled. "Can we come on the Full Moon?"

"Maybe." James said, glancing at Remus's paling figure.

* * *

_There you go, people. Tell me what you think. I typed this in the room with the big bug, so I will be mad if I get no reviews!_


	7. Suspicious

_Hey guys. Getting bored yet? The song Ama sang last chapter I do not own. It's called Breathe No More by Evanescence, if you didn't know. It's a good song._

_Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter._

_In addition, Jenn says some pretty mean things this chapter. There will be something about this at the end, too._

_Well, I just checked the story outline I had written up and theres about five chapters left. I will do a good job. There is a poll at the end. VOTE._

* * *

Chapter VII — Suspicious

* * *

"Please, James!" Begged Lily with her emerald eyes wide. James shook his head, glancing at Moony for support.

"No, Evans. It's too dangerous, far too dangerous for you, Ama, and Jenny." Lily snickered at this comment, thinking of how Jenn would react. "What do you think, Moony?"

"James is right, Lily. It's too dangerous for novice Animagi. Maybe next full Moon." He said, his voice hopeful, but tired. Lily looked down at the golden plate and picked at the food on it. "But, James," Remus started again. "Maybe we could take the girls out to the forest for a while tonight." Lily looked up, Ama's gaze mimicking Lily's.

"Yeah, but Moony, what about you?" James asked. "You have no Animagus," He stated, making sure to keep his voice low so nobody would overhear.

"You can go without me. I have to study, anyway." Remus admitted, and smiled at Lily and Ama as Jenn came in. She sat by Remus and started to fill her plate.

"Jenny, want to go for a run, tonight?" He asked. She glared at him, her crystal blue eyes suddenly cold.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice offended. "I hope you weren't referring to me!" She said, her voice raised.

"Jenny…"

"Potter, you know bloody well that my name is Jenn, you jerk!" Jenn paused for breath. "I hope to God I don't have to remind you anymore, you dim-witted fool! This should teach you a lesson:" She pointed her wand at him and his legs started to tremble violently. "I'd love to go, Remus. Seven in the Common Room, James?" He nodded, his legs forcing him to dance. "See you in transfiguration, Lily."

* * *

"I can't believe I made it through the day!" Lily exclaimed, collapsing on the couch a half hour before the meeting time. "I can't wait to run through the woods, I feel so free as a fox!" The common room was empty, and James let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we go early? Ama and Jenn asked as they came down the stairs, Sirius entering the Common Room as well. James nodded and they slipped out of the room after James wrote a note to Remus and snatched his invisibility cloak.

"James, can we transform?" Lily asked as they entered the dense woods.

"First we have some rules to go over." James started, looking at Sirius. "First, transformation can be tricky, so you will transform one at a time. Next, we must be able to see you at all times. Many dangerous creatures are in the forest, and Sirius and me don't want you hurt. Ama, transform."

Ama let the sensation fill her as she gracefully transformed into a grey wolf, her eyes still the blackest they could be. Lily was next. She transformed carefully into her form, her coat as red as her hair, hey eyes a less vibrant green. Jenn transformed and stretched her wings. She smiled to herself, knowing she was supposed to be extinct. James and Sirius transformed together, James a brilliant white stag, Sirius's dog shape familiar. Jenn took flight at once, her vision incredible. Lily raced below her, the packed earth comforting beneath her paws.

Ama was walking with Sirius, licking him affectionately on the cheek. "Now, Ama, we don't want puppies," James kidded and trotted towards the rest of the group. Ama bared her teeth. Sirius nudged her and continued walking. "Good, Lily. Hey, Jenn! Fly lower, I know a muggle lives across the lake." He shouted. "You know, just over the grounds' border. We don't want them thinking Laughing owls are alive again, do we?" Ama heard Jenn Chuckle as she flew lower, her black eyes following the owl. Lily smiled as Ama caught up to her, she slowed and they trotted together.

"This is perfect." She barked softly, Ama silently agreeing as she glanced at the two chatting boys. She frowned, but shrugged off the two Animagi whispering, glancing at the girls every so often.

_

* * *

_

_I know it's short, people, but I have exams, and I'm stressed as it is. I don't want people yelling at me though, so I'll update this and then I'll update on the weekend if I'm not busy. Poll:_

_I have ideas, for a sequel and a different story. Would you:_

_Like a sequel before the other idea_

_Like the idea before the sequel_

_Like no sequel or idea_

_Number three probably won't be considered, but I thought I'd put the idea out there._


	8. Honour

_Hey there, guys. I'm back and I've got an idea. Thank you, my reviewer, Four and Twenty Blackbirds. The sequel shall come first; I am having difficulties starting the other one. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter VIII — Honour 

"Hey, James!" shouted Sirius. "Prongs!" He bellowed, the hall turning to look at the handsome seventeen year old jogging towards his friend. "Prongs, you know how Hogsmeade is this Saturday? I was thinking of asking Ama…maybe the Marauders and the girls could go together, in a group?" His voice was hopeful as James studied him, people turning back as soon as they heard he was going to ask out Amarante Seta, a Gryffindor, the Hufflepuff students had spat out disgustedly.

"Sorry, Sirius." James said, not sounding sorry. "But I asked Lils, and she said yes." Even in his hushed voice, silence surrounded the two Marauders and the girls began to whisper.

"James, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" A Gryffindor third year asked, taking his hand and putting it dangerously near her super-short skirt.

"I can't, Jessica, I've already got plans for Saturday. With Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the girls." Jessica scowled and turned, making sure to drop her pencil and take extra time picking it up.

The next morning was chilly, and Lily insisted on the windows being closed, Jenn agreeing. Ama was the one protesting the suggestion, refusing to let Lily come close to her window, threatening if she did she would not be able to use her wand or walk ever again. Lily was not going to take no for an answer, though, so she whipped out her wand and advanced towards Amarante slowly, her expression threatening. Ama was in no mood to back down so early in the morning, so she instantly reached for her wand. She muttered something and Lily immediately froze in place as Ama muttered something else. A jet of blue came at Lily and Jenn shouted,

"Protego!" The shield reached Lily just in time; the spell bouncing back and Ama stepped outside, letting it go outside. "Ama! It's cold in here! Just shut the damn window!"

"Fine!" Ama shouted back, turning around and slamming the window shut and locking it. She stormed downstairs furiously, her eyes flashing in rage. She stormed into the Common Room to be whisked away by Sirius Black.

"Come on, Amarante!" He begged. "You'll love it." He dragged her into a door that Ama did not recognize and he blindfolded her. She shrieked and her hand went into her pocket for her wand. Sirus, however, had taken it. He sat her down on a cushion and waited. Soon James and Lily came in, followed by Remus and Jenn, Peter trailing behind.  
"James!" Lily exclaimed from beneath her blindfold. "What's going on?"

"Kneel." James commanded as he went to the front of the room, Sirius and Remus and Peter joining him. The girls did, and James took off their blindfolds. They glanced around at the whitewashed walls and simple furniture. Lily smelt an unfamiliar scent, but drew her attention back to the Marauders. "We, The Marauders, have decided to take you on as honorary members. Amarante, stand." Ama stood and clumsily fell forwards before catching herself. "You will be known as Blackeye while in you're Animal form. You have gotten this name because you're eyes are black as a moonless night. Please bow you're head." Ama did, and Sirius stepped forwards and gently placed a necklace around her neck.

"Lily, please stand." She did, with more poise than Ama, but not perfectly. "You will be known as Goldheart, because of your heart of gold. Please bow you're head." Lily felt a chain being set around her neck as Sirius helped her off to the side.

"Jennifer, please stand." She did nervously, and glanced at Remus, who smiled kindly. "You will be known as Talon, due to you're sharp talons in you're owl form. Please bow you're head." Jenn did so, and Sirius placed a necklace around her neck and she glanced down. On a silver chain, she saw a word in pretty writing, 'Talon'. Lily's read 'Goldheart' and Ama's 'Blackeye'. Jenn smiled as she admired the handiwork that rest around her neck.

"Thank you, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter." She said the last name hesitantly, as if she didn't quite trust the chubby boy.

"You're welcome, Jenny. Ama, Evans?" James asked, who just smiled.

"Honorary members? Goldheart? I love it, thank you, James!" Lily cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, Evans."

Sorry it took so long, guys. I had exams and stuff, 50 percent done, fifty percent left! 

_Review!_

_Oh, and also, I need to thank Four and Twenty Blackbirds for suggesting names. _


	9. Hogsmeade

Hello Glorious reader and reviewers. How are you on this fine evening?

* * *

Chapter IX — Hogsmeade

* * *

"Can you believe they did that?" Jenn asked later that night in the Dormitory.

"No." Ama answered immediately. "I can't believe they put so much thought into it. It must have taken so long to make the necklaces, to choose the names, to figure stuff out!"

"Yeah." Lily said, pondering the action. "James asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." She told the girls, who squealed.

"Go with him!" Jenn exclaimed, her wand shooting up blue sparks. "Don't mind Freddy," She told them, addressing the wand. "Freddy, you know you don't shoot up sparks for no reason." She scolded.

The wand seemed to quiver for a second. It stopped and Lily's eyes snapped up to look at Jenn. "You name inanimate objects?" She asked.

"Yeah…so…" Jenn said. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I thought we were all going with the Marauders," Lily replied. Ama nodded, fiddling with the loose chain.

"Blackeye…That's so sweet of them to do this. Moreover, the necklaces, too. Hey, Lily, do you like you're nickname?"

"James must have thought it up. He knew I'd like it, and he was right. Goldheart, like a lion, but I'm a fox." Lily made sure to keep her voice low, knowing that the walls between dorms were incredibly thin.

"Talon, Remus got it right. It's perfect." Jenn added.

* * *

"Hey, Evans!" James shouted at Lily, his voice crisp. "Evans! Wait up!" The marauders minus Peter raced after the girls.

"Where's Peter?"

"He said he was busy. So, Lils, want to go to Madame Rosa's?"

"Sure. Coming, girls?"

"Okay, you go ahead though. Jenn, you too, I'll wait for Sirius. I think Remus went ahead."

"Okay. Amarante. Whatever you say," Jenn agreed and the threesome set off. Ama glanced over her shoulder to check they were gone before walking away a few paces and stepping behind a building, where she kissed a tall guy passionately.

* * *

"Where do you guys think Ama is?" Lily asked when they got to Madame Rosa's and ordered six butterbeers.

"I'm sure she's hurrying, Evans. There she is now," James said. "Amarante, Sirius!" He called and the two teens made their way over to the table.

"Sorry we were late," Sirius apologized. "I wanted to look at a book in the Quidditch store." Remus narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Yeah, sorry." Ama said and took her drink from James.

* * *

"So where were you really, Padfoot?"

"Remus, I told you, Ama wanted to look at a book." Sirius defended himself.

"No, you said you wanted to look at a book, Sirius. Ama was waiting for you. What happened?" Remus asked, knowing his memory was correct.

"Okay, Fine. What happened was…"

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, the girls were heading to Herbology. They had not seen the four, and when they did they spotted only three. Amarante was trailing behind Lily and Jenn, walking clumsily, and Sirius was in the middle of the three boys. Amarante suddenly stumbled, and found her lips connected someone's, and opened her eyes in shock to see Sirius. He pulled away quickly, grabbing Ama's arm and dragging her away.

"What the hell was that, Amarante?" He hissed when they reached the corridor.

"I fell, I didn't mean to!"

"Well now what do we say?" Sirius asked harshly. "Do we tell them about why we were late in Hogsmeade, or do we lie?"

"We tell them the truth, Sirius!" Amarante told him. "They have a right to know. I have to get to Herbology. See you in the common room."

"So we tell them?" Sirius asked, and Amarante nodded.

Surprisingly, nobody had said anything about the kiss between Amarante and Sirius, but Jenn couldn't keep quiet when Sirius had his arm around Ama after dinner. "Ama? Sirius?"

"Yes, Jennifer?" Amarante asked, a smile tugging at her lips. She whispered something in Sirius's ear and he nodded, kissing her cheek lightly. "Sirius has something to tell you."

"Me and Ama…we'll, we've been dating for the past few days. In Hogsmeade, we went to lunch before we came to see you, and that was it. Now you know," He said, glancing at Ama's beaming face.

* * *

_Well, there you go, people. R&R, please, and sorry if this seemed rushed._


	10. Detention

Hello Glorious reader and reviewers. Last chapter I got some reviews saying, can Sirius and Jenn happen, but if I remember correctly, I put a poll at the beginning, so I have to stick with the results from that poll. I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter X — Detention

* * *

Jenn was curled up in the library with a book open and her glasses on. A figure approached and sat down beside her, and Jenn looked up and smiled. "Hi," she said, moving over so the prefect could sit beside her. "Tired of James and Sirius?"

"No," Remus said. "I was wondering where you were. You like Transfiguration?"

"No, I'm awful at it. I need to get better or Mom and Dad will transfer me to Beauxbatons at Christmastime."

"I think we like you here, Jenn. What subject do you like?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Hallow is an incredible teacher." Jenn responded, and looked down at the confusing text again.

"Jenn, I was wondering if maybe, you might want to…go for a…walk?" Remus asked timidly. "To talk, and all," He said, his voice suddenly quick.

"Sure, Remus. Can you help put books away though?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Evans!" James called after Lily. "Evans, wait, I want to talk to you!"

"What?" Lily asked, turning around and letting her green eyes search James's hazel ones.

"I haven't been honest with you, Lils," James confessed, and Lily looked at him, confused. "I love you, Evans."

Lily's breath caught in her throat and she felt tears of hope gather in her eyes. She felt herself turn, and then Lily found herself sprinting away. She did not know where. She raced outside, and into the Forbidden Forest. Once safely in the forest she transformed, her coat rippling under her muscles as she sprinted forwards.

_How could he?_ Lily wanted to know. She knew he didn't look at her like he looked at Ama and Jenny, but she didn't think that that look meant affection, and love. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. _Goldheart_, Lily thought,he must have put so much time into that name, into that necklace. So much time and effort into that ceremony…and I'm pushing James away.

James felt betrayed. His heart felt like it had been torn in two the minute Lily had fled. He felt himself slide down the cool stone wall and buried his head in his hands. He crouched, knowing that Lily wouldn't forgive him, and would never love him like he loved her. "I love you, Lily," He said under his breath again, and someone sat down beside him.

"Hi, James."

"Go away, Jessica," He told her sadly.

"But James, I love you, and you love me,"

"Jessica."

"James—"

James drew his wand and muttered something under his breath, causing Jessica to fly backwards and land against a stone wall down the hallway. "Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, appearing from her office. "You can serve detention with Ms. Evans. We found her inside the forest. Head Girl and Boy both in detention…" McGonagall said, muttering under her breath angrily.

* * *

"Hey Evans. So what do we have to do?" James asked, coming into the Trophy Room the next night.

"Clean them without magic." Lily said, and motioned to a bucket of lukewarm water. "I'll start here."

"Lily, I meant what I said." James said, breaking a tense silence. "I really do like you a lot."

"James, I know. I like you a lot too, but I'm scared…"

"Scared of what, Lils?"

"Of losing you…" She whispered. James walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her small body. "Mom died a while ago, and…I couldn't take it. You-Know-Who, he just came and killed her. I was out with Petunia and Dad, but…" Lily broke into tears, and James drew her closer.

"Lily, you would never lose me. Never. Even if you tried."

"So, do you still love me, James?" Lily asked weakly.

"Yes, Lily, I do." James hesitated, and leaned down to gently kissed her.

* * *

_A little James/Lily like you guys asked for. _

_Thank you to Four and Twenty Blackbirds for beta-ing. _

_Next Chapter: Jenn/Remus's talk revealed; it is Career day, after Christmas. It makes me sad to say that this story is ending, very sad indeed. Five more big events until the end. The sequel might be delayed, people. I want to finish Coping. _


	11. Career Day

Hello Glorious reader and reviewers. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the wait. I had writers block.

* * *

Chapter XI — Career Day

* * *

"Hey, Lily." Jenn said as she entered the dormitory later that night. "Guess what?" She asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What?" Lily asked, equally excited.

"Remus asked me out!" Jenn squealed, and Lily beamed. "Isn't that great?"

"What happened?" questioned Lily, and Jenn thought back…

* * *

"Hey, Jenn. I was wondering if you might want to…go for a…walk?" Remus asked timidly.

"Sure, Remus. Can you help put my books away, though?"

"Sure."

Remus and Jenn returned the books to their rightful places and then exited the library. "So, Jenn, you know how Sirius and Ama are going out, and James and Lily are going to go out soon, we are going to feel a little left out…"

"Peter, too." Jenn pointed out, and Remus mentally kicked himself.

"But if we forget about Peter us two will be left out and I was hoping maybe you wanted to hang out sometime, so we wouldn't feel left out if they want to be alone." Remus rushed, his cheeks burning.

"Are you asking me out?"

"If I was, what would you say?" Remus asked, and Jenn thought for a minute.

"Yes!" She said, hugging the tall boy.

* * *

"How sweet of him!" Lily exclaimed, and hugged Jenn.

"I know. He was all nervous too. I almost wanted to tease him and say no, or that I'd think about it." Jenn said, and fell onto her bed, a smile spread across her face. "You look happy. What happened?" Asked Jenn, finally taking in Lily's features.

"James and I are dating, too!" Lily exclaimed. We are going to hang out by the lake on Saturday!" She exclaimed, and Ama burst in.

"Hey guys!" She said, and looked at them oddly. "You seem unusually happy." She said.

"James asked me out!" Lily exclaimed at the same time Jenn squealed: "Remus and I are dating!"

"That's great, now me and Sirius won't feel so awkward around you guys. Poor Peter, with nobody. Don't forget," Finished Ama. "Career day is tomorrow. I can't believe it's already Easter!"

"I know." Jenn said as she changed into her Pjs. "Don't forget," She teased. "Long weekend." Lily burst out laughing; remembering the time Ama forgot Easter and showed up for class. Ama blushed red and changed quickly. She crawled under the covers, muttering something about which curse would make Jenn regret saying that the most.

* * *

"Hey Evans." James said, kissing her on the cheek. Here's your form; now fill it out. Auror, right?" James asked, and Lily laughed. Jenn grabbed her bag and kissed Remus.

"Bye guys. I've got to get to class."

"Bye," The group chorused and Lily sat down beside James after she left. "James, what would I put for experience?"

"School, Duelling Club," James supplied, reading off his own application.

"Thanks." Lily said, and continued to fill the application. Ama had already finished and had started on a Potions essay that was due the next day. Sirius's quill was scribbling furiously as he dictated to it what he wanted to be written. Lily rolled her eyes and glanced at Remus's teaching application. "DADA?" She asked, and Remus nodded, turning back to the form.

"You forgot flirting," James said to Sirius as he listed off talents.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius said, glancing down at the application. "No, don't write that—scratch it out!" He said desperately, seizing the quill. It struggled against his hand, and Lily said the counter-spell. It stopped almost immediately. "Thanks, Lily." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"No problem, Sirius."

The day passed in a blur. Jenn came back and got ready for a date with Remus, and then Lily and James set off for a walk around the lake. Ama and Sirius headed into the forest for a stroll in their Animagi forms.

"So, Jenn," Remus said. "Are you going to be okay here alone next year?" He asked, concern making his voice heavy.

"I guess," Jenn said, her voice quivering. "I'll miss you, and won't have friends, though." She confessed.

"Why won't you have any friends?" Remus asked, stopping and turning her to look at him.

"I've never gotten along with my year. They're not nice, they're all like that Jessica girl—the one that was hitting on James." She said. "I don't know their names well," She said, and Remus tilted up her head. Her eyes were swimming with tears and Remus wiped them away.

"It'll be fine. I hear Professor Jenkins, the Astronomy teacher, is retiring and the DADA teacher wants to take her place. Maybe Dumbledore will hire me." Jenn laughed and then her smile faded.

"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing in the distance. An object was floating in the sky, and object Remus and Jenn recognized as the Dark Mark.

* * *

_Don't forget to review, please. About three more chapters, or so. Maybe four or five, the battle—never mind. _

Next Chapter: Fight, Hospital wing for one of the ladies, and perhaps a confession to the unconscious lady. R&R, and it should be up soon, I no longer have writers block, I just don't get around to writing the chapters…hehe…


	12. The Battle Part I

Hello Glorious reader and reviewers. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the wait. I had writers block.

* * *

Chapter XII — Battle Part I

* * *

"Lily, what's that?" James asked, squinting at something in the distance. "It looks like…no, it couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Lily asked, her gaze following his finger towards the floating mark. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lily asked, her voice quivering, her eyes frightened.

James nodded solemnly. "I think it's the dark mark," he said, and Lily broke into tears. "It's okay, Evans. You'll be fine, I'll be fine, but we should go up to the castle and fight, that way more people can be okay," James told her, and Lily nodded through her tears as she reached for her wand. Her hand dug around her pocket and she found the wood quickly.

"_Lumos_," Lily muttered, her wand's tip shining, illuminating the dark night air. "Come on, this way, James." She said, and James reached for her hand and brought her close to him. He gently kissed her on the lips, and whispered:

"I love you, Lily Evans." He took her hand and the couple ran towards the castle. It was swarming with Death Eaters, and Lily quickly began to duel with an old witch with frizzy, grey hair. "_Expelliarmus_!" She screamed, and the old witch countered it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The witch shouted, and a green jet shot out of her wand. "Die, Mudblood!" She cackled. Lily jumped out of the way, somersaulting towards James. "_Crucio_!"

Lily couldn't get out of the way this time; her body started to twitch madly, and she screamed in pain. "Hey!" James shouted. "Stop! _Avis_!" He bellowed, and a flock of birds poured out of his wand and attacked the witch, who dropped her wand, breaking the spell. Lily lay there, before slowly sitting up weakly. "Lily, hide!" James shouted, and used the full body bind spell on the death eater.

Lily nodded and James raced towards a Death Eater that was attacking a first-year Ravenclaw. "_Stupefy_!" He shouted, and the spell connected with the chest of the man. "You okay, kid?" He asked, and the first year nodded, his eyes full of fright.

"Come with me," Lily said, rushing over to take his hand before fleeing for safety. "James," She called behind her. "Make sure Ama and Jenn are okay!"

James nodded and a Death Eater advanced on him. "You're Sirius's dad!" James realized with a jolt.

"Was," snarled the Death Eater. He circled James and shouted the killing curse. James dodged out of the way and countered a body-binding curse.

"_Expelliarmus_!" James cried, and the disarming spell hit its target. "Sirius!" He exclaimed as he spotted his friend dueling a young woman, probably barely out of school. "_Stupefy_!" He shouted at Sirius's father, who was inching towards his wand. "Sirius, where's Ama?" He shouted at him, and rushed over to help.

"I don't know. Have you seen Remus or Jenn? Where's Lily?" Sirius rattled off the questions and James dodged a curse.

"Lily got hit with Cruciatus, and is going to hide. She took a first year, and I haven't seen Moony or Jenn. I thought you were with Ama!" James exclaimed, and Sirius shook his head.

"Sorry, Prongs, but Ama and I got in a huge fight a few hours ago, and she stormed off. Think she could be in the forest?"

"I'm here, you idiot," Ama said harshly as she fought off another Death Eater who was sending continuous killing curses. "And I'm not that mad, more disappointed." she told him as she sent a stunning charm followed by a body binding curse. She started on a free Death Eater, who shot a spell at her that blew her back against a wall. Sirius let James handle the current Death Eater, and shot a spell at the one who had knocked Ama unconcious. "You bastard!" He roared, sending red sparks out of his wand. He got his anger under control and stunned the Death Eater before binding his body. Sirius found his body bound and James turned on the other Death Eater. He glanced around the clearing.

"Jenn, Moony!" He exclaimed as he spotted his friends fighting off the Death Eater. He suddenly felt an idea hit him. "Sirius, try transforming, and see if the spell carries over. Suddenly, a big black dog was racing at one of the Death Eaters, pushing him over and racing towards a terrified first year. He licked one of the long, shallow cuts and bent down so the first year could climb onto his back. Sirius took the first years and injured student to safety in his illegal form as James fought Death Eaters.

"James!" Jenn exclaimed as she was hit with a curse. She fell to the floor, instantly injured by a long gash down her arm. It was gushing deep red blood.

* * *

Next Chapter: Continuation of the fight, I don't make super long chapters, people. Besides, I have to find out how to finish the fight. In addition, somebody is in the hospital wing. Actually, a lot of people are, but one is…that would ruin it. They already got their injuries, but who isn't injured by now? R&R, and thank you my wonderful beta, Four and Twenty Blackbirds, for tolerating all these chapters due to sudden inspiration. 


	13. The Aftermath of the Battle, Part II

_Hello Glorious reader and reviewers. Enjoy this last chapter. At the end is my dedication and stuff, so enjoy, and I hoped you liked the series. All the events passed so quickly, I felt I owed it to you to finish._

* * *

Chapter XIII — Aftermath of the Battle, Part II

* * *

Sirius rushed to Jenn's side, and James stunned the distracted Death Eater before rushing to help Jenn onto the dog's back. She was clutching her arm, trying desperately to stop the flow of blood. James heard the Death Eater that had injured Jenn shout a curse, so James turned and blocked it. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _He shouted, and the body bind connected with the Death Eater. There were fewer death eaters now; some had fled and some had been cursed, stunned, or had their body bound. James looked around the clearing, and started towards another Death Eater. 

"Mr. Potter!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed, walking towards him quickly, wand drawn. "Stop! Go to the hospital wing, and get Madame Marissa to look at you. Get that dog out, too. The teachers and I will handle Voldemort and his followers," Dumbledore told him, and James raced out of there, only stopping to grab Sirius.

They raced to the stairway, and James had Sirius transform. He reversed the spell and the two boys rushed to the hospital wing. James ran to Lily's side as soon as he spotted her red hair and Sirius went to Ama, who was lying unconsious in a bed.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Marissa exclaimed, hurrying towards him with her wand drawn. "Come here. Does anything hurt?" She asked, running her wand down his body, a strange green glow emitted from the tip.

"No," James said, and the nurse went off to Sirius and a group of new arrivals. "Hey Evans. How are you feeling?" He asked Lily, who was sitting on a chair by Ama's bed.

"I'm fine, James," Lily said. "I remembered."

"Everything?" James asked, worry creeping into his words.

"Everything," Lily confirmed. "But it doesn't change anything. I love you, and you're stuck with me."

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Lily. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Did your sister set a wedding date?" He asked, remembering the letter Lily had gotten at the beginning of the week. Lily nodded.

"July 19," She said. "She says I can bring a date, so would you like to come to the wedding?"

"Sure. I'm honoured you didn't ask Ama or Jenn."

"I figured you scare her the most." Lily said with a laugh, and James smiled.

"Sirius is worried about Ama." James noted, looking over at the handsome eighteen-year-old.

"Come on, Seta, you have to wake up, please!" Sirius begged. "Amarante, please! I'll do anything for you, I'll leave you alone, I won't sleep for a week, just wake up, Ama! Please, get better!" He begged, his voice desperately trying to reach the Japanese girl.

"Mr. Black!" The nurse walked over. "Ms. Seta will wake eventually, I am sure of it. Now, go, shoo!" She said, waving him away as she opened Ama's mouth and poured a liquid down her throat. Sirius, defeated, walked towards the couple.

"Hey, Lils, feeling better?" He asked, and Lily nodded.

"Yeah. How's Ama?" She asked, and Sirius glared at her.

"Ha." He said. "You're lucky James likes you," He warned, and James stepped between the seventh years.

"Sirius, if you injure my girlfriend I will injure you. Go back to Ama." He said, and Sirius walked back over and took Ama's hand, sitting beside her. Dumbledore entered, and cleared his throat.

"Students!" He began wisely. "I want you to go to you're dormitories immediately, if you are not hurt," He said. "The train will leave in a week as scheduled, and I advise you to owl you're family telling them you are okay." He said, and left. James and Lily stood up and started back upstairs towards the common room.

* * *

"Ama," Sirius said the next day. It was just after they had taken their final exam, a Potions test. "I don't want to loose you, Ama. I love you, with all my heart. I can't stand to see you hurt." 

"Si…Sirius?" Ama croaked, and Madame Marissa hurried and sat her up, forcing her to drink a dark blue liquid. "Sirius," She said hoarsely. "What about after school? Will you still see me?"

"Of course. I don't want to loose you, and that's—"

"You could loose me, I want to be an Auror. Or wait, if we get married you want me to quit and stay home where it's safe?" Ama asked harshly.

"Ama—"

"I won't just be some wife that a husband displays to his business friends, or colleagues. Sirius, I want to be an Auror."

"I know, Amarante, but I love you so much, I couldn't bear to loose you forever." Sirius said, trying to convince her.

"By telling me that if we get married I have to stay home, you are going to loose me forever, in fact, I think you just did. Please, Sirius. Leave." Ama said, and Sirius, defeated, left the room.

* * *

It was graduation. Ama was out of the hospital wing, and talking to Lily, proud she was finally done exams; she had made up for the potions one the day before. "Graduates!" Dumbledore's voice rang out across the grounds. "I am happy to introduce the speaker from your class…Lily Evans." 

Lily hurried up, a look of surprise painted on her face. "Wow, thank you, Professor. Fellow graduates," She addressed them. "We have finally completed seven years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations on your job offers, and I hope you have a good life, and career. I know I will," She said, glancing at James. "Today we say good-bye to the school we have known and move on with our lives, into the world. I caution you to be careful, especially after the battle last week. Congratulations, Graduates," She said before joining James and leaning towards him.

"Ama?" James asked. "Can I steal Lily for a while?" He asked when the speeches were done and Ama nodded. "Come on, Evans." He said, taking Lily's hand and leading her away.

He led her to the lake, sparkling in the morning sun. "Evans, the second I saw you I loved you, and now you love me too. I hope," He added, glancing into her eyes. "My mom used to say, 'James, when you love something, you have to protect it with all your heart,' and Lily, that's what I want with you," He said. "I want you to let me protect you for the rest of our lives, that will hopefully be shared together." He knelt, and fished a box out of his pocket. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "I love you."

* * *

That's it, people. Some James/Lily, and Ama broke up with Sirius! Oh no, well, there is a sequel after I finish Coping, so keep checking back, because I promise I will post it, I have a summary, and its all planned, but I want to at least get Coping a little more finished. By the way, this was just run through spell and grammar check, because I don't want Four and Twenty Blackbirds to see it before you guys. 

_I want to dedicate this to Four and Twenty Blackbirds, as silly as it may seem. She is the best beta I could ever have asked for, and she motivated me, and so much more. You're the best, Four and Twenty Blackbirds. _

_That's it, people. No more chapters, no more updates, no more. Angels & Demons is done. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I think I'm going to cry...I loved this, count on a sequel._


End file.
